


Передышка

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знает тело Эрвина до мелочей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передышка

— На колени. Руки за голову. Глаза не закрывай, смотри на меня. 

Если бы кто-нибудь набрался наглости зайти в спальню командора без стука, его глазам открылось бы удивительное, небывалое зрелище — Эрвин Смит, полностью обнаженный, без единого возражения опускающийся прямо на жесткий деревянный пол. 

Событие, достойное упоминания в анналах истории, с усмешкой думает про себя Ривай, жадно разглядывая стройное поджарое тело. 

Он знает тело Эрвина до мелочей, и все равно не может отвести взгляда от разворота плеч, ложбинки между ключицами — если лизнуть там, а потом слегка прикусить рядом кожу, Эрвин тяжело задышит и тут же весь покроется мурашками, — груди и живота, покрытых редкими золотистыми волосками. От пупка вниз сбегает дорожка более темных, слегка рыжеватых волос — в паху они становятся чуть длиннее, гуще и завиваются мелкими колечками. 

Иногда Ривай их удаляет — и порой ему кажется, что это самая сокровенная и самая хрупкая часть их игр. Он никогда не признается в этом Эрвину, но каждый раз, когда тот позволяет взять бритву, а затем лежит или сидит, расслабившись, пока острое лезвие мелькает между его ног — у Ривая перехватывает дыхание и сжимается сердце. От спокойного доверия, с которым Эрвин позволяет ему проводить острейшим лезвием по тонкой коже над артериями — только чиркни, и фонтаном брызнет кровь, — чуть тянет в груди, сладко и вместе с тем тревожно.

Их отношения, с тоской и злостью понимает Ривай, уже давно вышли за рамки приемлемых. На войне с противником, который рано или поздно уничтожит их всех — Ривай не питает иллюзий и давно смирился с тем, что даже победа будет стоить множества жизней, — не место для любых привязанностей. 

Но вместе с тем он понимает, что отказаться от всего этого уже не сможет. 

Не сейчас, когда эти встречи — единственная отдушина в сумасшедшем карнавале, на который похожа его жизнь. 

Передышка. 

Ривай подходит к Эрвину, пробегает пальцами по его затылку — и с силой тянет за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. 

Пальцами второй руки Ривай поглаживает его шею, кадык, спускается ниже, трет ямку между ключицами, щиплет Эрвина за сосок — и тут же отпускает. Скользит ладонью по жестким мышцам, чувствуя, как тело Эрвина отзывается на каждое прикосновение.

Возбуждение волной легкой щекотки прокатывается по телу, заставляя все волоски на теле встать дыбом. В голове шумит, будто после выпивки, и это чувство очень похоже на кураж боя — только вместо ярости внутри разливается жаркое, болезненное желание. 

Внизу живота тянет, мгновенно вставший член пульсирует, вторя яростному биению сердца, мир на секунду плывет — и вдруг становится четким до рези в глазах. 

— Повернись, — командует Ривай, едва ворочая пересохшим языком. — Или нет, подожди. Пойдем на кровать.

Он долго возится, привязывая руки Эрвина к резной спинке: вспотевшие ладони скользят по веревкам, узлы проскальзывают и не затягиваются, — но в конце концов справляется. 

Устроившись у Эрвина между ног, Ривай заставляет того подтянуть колени к груди и долго, неторопливо, наслаждаясь моментом, гладит его по внутренней стороне бедер, промежности, животу — не касаясь ни члена, ни узкого, все еще сомкнутого отверстия между ягодиц. Этих нехитрых ласк оказывается достаточно, чтобы взгляд у Эрвина подернулся мутной пеленой, дыхание участилось, а кожа покрылась легкой испариной.

Он нетерпеливо шевелит бедрами, чуть приподнимает их, сжимает и разжимает пальцы привязанных к кровати рук.

— Давай, — не просит даже — приказывает, требовательно глядя снизу вверх. 

Ривай усмехается. Наклоняется вперед, задевая бедром вставший член Эрвина — когда это происходит, Эрвина бьет мелкая дрожь, — и выдыхает, прямо в полуоткрытые губы:

— Ты слишком торопишься. И, — Ривай звучно шлепает ладонью по упругой ягодице, — слишком много командуешь.

Это его любимая часть игры — довести любовника до изнеможения, заставить потерять над собой контроль, раствориться в ощущениях; полностью отдаться чистым, неконтролируемым эмоциям и хоть ненадолго забыть о долге и об ответственности. 

С той отзывчивостью, с которой Эрвин реагирует на умелые ласки, с этим никогда не бывает проблем.

Ривай играет с ним, как кошка с мышкой. Ласкает нежную кожу в паху, чувствуя, как бешено бьется под пальцами пульс, сжимает в горсти мошонку, лижет крупную, налившуюся кровью головку члена, вбирает ее в рот, посасывает, не переставая гладить тело Эрвина руками — и каждый раз, когда тот начинает часто-часто дышать, каменея всем телом, Леви успевает остановиться за миг до оргазма. 

Эрвин разочарованно стонет — к счастью, он делает это тихо, помня о том, что в замке полно народу, — выгибается дугой над матрасом, сводит ноги, елозит пятками по сбившимся простыням. Взгляд у него уже совершенно невменяемый, зрачок расплылся почти на всю радужку, на коже проступил яркий неровный румянец. 

— Пожалуйста… — просит он, но каждый раз Ривай только смеется, шлепает его по разгоряченной коже и велит молчать. 

У самого Ривая от желания уже мутится в голове. Эрвин, разметавшийся по кровати, совершенно непохожий на того каменного истукана, которым его знают все остальные, возбуждает Ривая так, что его собственный член начинает ныть, требуя разрядки. 

Он вскакивает с кровати, заставляя Эрвина снова недовольно выдохнуть, хватает из шкафа бутылочку с маслом и возвращается назад. 

— Не против? — усмехается, проводя пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц Эрвина, мокрой от пота. 

Тот только мотает головой, вскидывает бедра и, судя по всему, совсем перестает что-либо понимать, когда Ривай начинает трахать его смазанными маслом пальцами — а когда место пальцев занимает член, из горла Эрвина вырывается низкий хриплый стон. 

Риваю остается только сжать пальцы на его члене и провести пару раз, чтобы Эрвин дернулся, застыл — и задрожал всем телом, выплескиваясь себе на живот. 

Сам он тоже вскоре кончает — и тут же скатывается на простыни, стараясь не испачкаться окончательно в чужой сперме. 

Несмотря на всю симпатию и привязанность к Эрвину, есть вещи, переступить через которые он просто не в силах. 

Впрочем, Эрвин и не просит через них переступать. Ривай знает, что если протянуть руку и открыть тумбочку, там обязательно найдется влажное махровое полотенце. Но сначала…

— Развяжи меня, — едва слышно, но требовательно говорит Эрвин. 

Ривай садится, оглядывается на Эрвина через плечо. 

— Дивно выглядишь, командор, — хмыкает он. — Может, тебя так и оставить? 

— Развязывай. 

На запястьях Эрвина виднеются ярко-красные следы от веревок. Ривай озабоченно смотрит на них и цокает языком.

— Кажется, я перестарался. 

Эрвин рассматривает свои руки, как будто видит их впервые. Растирает кожу, немного неуклюже двигая затекшими пальцами.

— Нет, — серьезно говорит он, искоса глядя на Ривая — таким внимательным изучающим взглядом, что тому становится немного не по себе. — В самый раз. 

**fin**


End file.
